


这里真的好热... 恶搞临冬城

by jennyoung



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 21:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennyoung/pseuds/jennyoung





	这里真的好热... 恶搞临冬城

（我们不是来临冬城打仗的，我们是来Party的）

 

提利昂象往常一样在珊莎的床前展开被褥，躺下来准备就寝。入睡之前，他们会像往常一样聊聊临冬城的库存，食物配给，赶制武器的进度等等话题。

珊莎走进来，撩了撩头发，然后转身开始解自己紧身衣的搭扣：“这里真的好热...”

提利昂目瞪口呆。

珊莎转头：“你难道不应该过来帮帮我吗？”

提利昂诚惶诚恐的问：“我的夫人，是谁教给你这么调情的？”

珊莎一脸无辜的耸耸肩。

 

詹德利正专心打铁。艾莉亚走进来，四处看看，四处转转，然后走近年轻的铁匠，开始解自己的衣服：“这里真的好热...”

詹德利头也没有抬，继续挥锤子：“.....”

艾莉亚很生气：“喂，死铁匠，你难道不应该过来帮忙吗？！”

詹德利低头嘟囔：“我不是你召之即来，呼之即去的人...”

艾莉亚叉起了腰。

铁匠抬头看着自己的霸道女友，无可奈何的歪头：“我的小姐，是谁教你这么调情的？”

 

临冬城的大厅里，人们在庆祝胜利，热火朝天。豪放的铁群岛女岛主雅拉.格雷乔伊张开双腿，跨坐在了托蒙德的膝盖上，然后开始解自己的胸衣：“这里真的好热...”

旁边坐的詹姆喷出了一口红酒。他惊愕的看着布蕾妮。

布蕾妮面带歉意，然后责备的看了看珊莎。

珊莎瞪了一眼艾莉亚。

艾莉亚翻了个白眼，只看着大厅的天花板。

“这里是真他妈的热...”忧郁的艾迪扯了扯自己的领口，观望着满大厅的火热，喃喃的说。

 

The End


End file.
